


Under the Table

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Life, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Steve's bored, but Nancy has to work she needs to finish.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): cunnilingus.
> 
> This story takes place post- [Mr. Sandman](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764).

“I’m bored,” Steve said, dropping down into the kitchen chair next to Nancy’s. “It’s Saturday. You shouldn’t have to work on Saturdays.” He pouted at her, making Nancy chuckle. 

“The news doesn’t only happen during the week, you know,” she said, though she did turn far enough to give him a kiss. “I’d tell you to go bother Jonathan, but…”

“Yeah.” Steve gave a wistful sigh. They hadn’t heard from Jonathan directly in almost a month. El assured them that he was fine, he just couldn’t get to a secure enough phone line to call them. “You’re sure I can’t distract you? Half an hour?”

“I mean, you can try,” she told him with a smirk. “But I have a hard deadline coming up, and I am not going to miss it.”

Steve sighed again. He and Nancy had already taken Nougat for a longer run than usual and the dog was passed out in her bed next to the fireplace. Robin was away for training at god damned _Quantico_. Charlie was with Jonathan, and Steve had yet to make many friends here in DC. 

So, he could go out somewhere, try to make friends, or, he could badger his wife into paying attention to him. After all, she’d said he could _try_ to distract her. 

Suddenly struck by an idea, Steve grinned and slipped under the table. He didn’t really fit under there at all, but at least it wasn’t _boring_. He moved over so he was facing Nancy’s legs, and he ran his hands up her calves, then her knees and her thighs.

“What are you doing?” Nancy asked him, but she sounded more curious and amused than mad. 

“Just go back to your work and don’t mind me,” he told her, glad that she was still wearing her running shorts and not jeans or something. He ran his hands up and down her calves, soothing the muscles before putting a kiss on one knee, and then the other. 

Steve reached for Nancy’s waistband, tugging at it gently, waiting until Nancy lifted up her hips and let him take her shorts. Then he got Nancy to shift her body closer to the edge of the chair. 

From above him, Nancy said, “If you make me miss this deadline, I swear to god…” but he heard how breathless her voice was, and he saw the way she opened her legs for him.

The keys of her typewriter still snapped above the table, hardly pausing at all when Steve leaned forward and gently used his fingers to push her hair out of the way. He gave her a soft, barely-there lick, smiling when she paused her typing and sighed. She was back at it a second later, and when Steve licked her again, she didn’t give any signs that she’d noticed. Ah, she was being stubborn, then. 

Never let it be said that Steve Byers couldn’t appreciate a challenge when it was presented to him. 

He made his next lick slow, but with plenty of pressure behind it, ending with a nice flick against her hardening clit. The only response he got from Nancy was how much wetter she got all of a sudden. Loving the taste of her, and the way she didn’t respond, even though he _knew_ he was getting to her, Steve reached into his shorts and pulled out his cock. He stroked himself lazily as he licked Nancy, maybe not getting anywhere quickly, but at least he wasn’t bored.

The typewriter kept tapping over Steve’s head, but every so often, one of Nancy’s legs would twitch. He wondered how close she was getting. Scooting closer, he pressed his face as tightly to her as he could get, wrapping his lips around her clit and flicking it quickly with his tongue. Finally, the typing stopped. Her thighs pressing to the sides of Steve’s head, Nancy sighed, “Steve!”

Steve fought the grin that wanted to spring onto his lips, but he also slowed down, backing off and returning to a series of long, slow licks. Nancy made a frustrated noise, but a second later her typewriter started again. Steve let her get used to his pace for a few minutes before he ramped back up again. 

“Steve!” Nancy groaned, spreading her legs wider, like an invitation. 

He took that invitation and got her close to the edge again, before backing off again. 

Nancy kicked him. “You’re a bastard!” she cried, pushing back from the table and grabbing him by the shirt. 

Steve laughed, but he ended up on top of Nancy, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands holding his head close to hers as she kissed him. After a few deep kisses, Steve asked, “So now you want me to distract you?”

“Oh, my god!” she cried, throwing her head back and scoffing. “Just, _fuck me. Please!_ ”

“Right here? On the kitchen floor?” Steve asked her, even as he managed to get lined up and pressed into her.

“Yesssss,” Nancy sighed, squeezing him with her arms and her legs. “Jesus, I’m so close. Just…”

Steve held himself up with one arm and got his t-shirt off with the other. He grinned down at Nancy. “What was it you wanted again?” He shook his head. “It’s the craziest thing. I can’t quite--”

“I _will_ divorce you,” she growled, rolling her hips.

Thrusting into her, Steve asked, “Like that?”

“More, though,” she said, kissing him harshly.

Steve kissed her back and fucked her as hard and fast as he could with his knees on the tile floor of their kitchen. It didn’t take long before Nancy started saying, “Oh! Oh, ohhhhh!”

Knowing that she wasn’t going to stand for anything long and drawn out, Steve kept going just long enough to bring himself over the edge, too. Breathing hard, he kissed Nancy again and grinned down at her. “I won.”

Nancy punched his arm and pushed him off her. “You are on my shit, list, baby.” She grabbed her shorts and underwear from under the table and put them on. “After I get done with this article and fax it in, your ass is mine.”

Laying on his back on the kitchen floor, Steve looked up at her and said, “Yeah, I don’t really think that’s much of a punishment.”

“You will when I’m done with you,” she said, pulling her hair back into the ponytail they’d messed up. “Now go away. I really do have to finish this.”

Steve groaned as he hauled himself up onto his feet. He gave Nancy a tight hug, and kissed her cheek, saying, “I love you too!”

Nancy made a for-real frustrated noise, so Steve left while he still could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
